


Support

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hurt Rick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Negan is coerced into making a decision, one that isn't so great for Rick.The television compliant sister piece toSubsidy





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMay/gifts).



> I got to play Farmer Rick all week at work - not as much fun as it looks.

 

 

 

 

It was something about the man's fucking eyes. Or maybe it was the way he moved. How the long lean lines of his body glided through space, solidly displacing air. It didn't really matter what. Because the end result was the same.

The end result being that Negan was always left standing stupid with his dick in his hand. 

Like Rick's baby blues, or his sweet little curls, had struck him powerless, impotent. Like Negan wasn't the big cat in the jungle. Wasn't the predator with blood in his mouth and flesh in his teeth.

Ten. The deal had been for ten people. Ten Alexandrians.

It made sense. People were a valuable resource. If you knew how to use them.

Jadis - even the name's trash. Jadis is a woman, and women - in Negan's experience - aren't as downright fucking _low_ as your garden variety rapist. Don't revel in the same ecstatic, cathartic, _orgasmic_ release of destruction. It's fucking sick, and Negan _hates_ it but he gets it. Gets how good it must feel to demand that submission, to encompass it. Only it's fucking gut-wrenching too. It's pain and hurt and violation - the destruction of something intimate and beautiful. 

Her words had travelled back to him _l Iay with him after, you care?_ and Negan hadn't said a word. He'd chuckled minutely at the conjured scene before it drifted straight out of his thoughts. He'd even imagined Rick's reluctant hips stuttering back, and tears welling in his eyes.

The things that kills him - nearly physically fucking kills him - is that it's laughably avoidable. The whole thing.

With better planning, with firmer communication, with closer scrutiny and without _Rick_ and his doe eyes.

In the end, Negan can blame it on the man all he wants but he knows who's really at fault, and it isn't a sexy Georgian with a soft drawl.

The thing that really smarts though? It's that he sent Rick away because he thought it'd be easier for the man than being under _him_.

Carl will no doubt wish he'd killed Negan when he had the chance.

 

 

Negan knows beforehand the Trash pandas are all fucked in the head. Knows it by the way they talk and their weird fucking garbage culture. Jadis has created something and they've all bought in too hard. It's too late for them to turn back, they're invested. They've all bought into Jadis the same way Negan's people have bought into him. Something past legend, near religion.

Knowing this, Negan still doesn't bring a lot of men with him. And he usually doesn't visit his communities - doesn't Rick realize how much of a fucking myth he is? Outside of the Sanctuary most people have never seen him, think he's less a man and more a mantra.

Jadis knows what he wants immediately - or thinks she does.

Rick tumbles down the huge pile of trash into the clearing like an offering, a sacrifice.

"Are you trying to give my boy here tetanus? He could get stuck with a fucking needle." Negan says, teeth drawn back in a faint, pressed snarl. 

Things are still civil at that point.

"Hey there Rick," Negan says, hauls him up and dusts him off, "I missed ya."

Rick doesn't really look that worse for wear. He looks a little disoriented, a little confused. He jerks back from Negan, sets his jaw angrily.

"He's your enemy." Jadis states clearly, from her high perch. 

Negan shrugs. 

It's around that time he notices her people begin to gather around the tops of the garbage pile, settle in as if they're about to watch an especially riveting episode of Jeopardy. 

They kill his men like it's nothing.

 

 

Negan isn't afraid. Thinks it's been awhile since he's purged himself of the emotion. _Thinks_  - because what Jadis says next makes him shiver all the way down to his fucking toes.

"We saved Rick for you."

Rick, for his part, doesn't seem to take pleasure in the quick demise of Negan's men. He eyes Negan wearily, looks up at Jadis and subtly shifts a little closer to Negan. 

All Negan can think is that it must have been some shit storm that causes Rick to ally with him over Jadis. Or maybe he just knows Jadis wants him dead. Realizes Negan could never want the same.

"You want him?" Jadis asks, seems set to make a point but fuck if Negan knows what it is. "He's untouched, but that can change."

He must bristle because her mouth tilts in more snarl than smile.

"You think you are too good to _take_." It isn't a question. "Take him. You want him. He's a gift."

"And are my dead men on the floor a _gift_?" Negan spits.

"Punishment. For going back on our deal." Her face is apathetic, dignified.

"Take him where?" Negan deliberately misunderstands. Rick's on edge, doesn't meet Negan's eyes.

"You don't want him?" She asks and waves her men in.

They have Rick on his knees, and one is poised with a club above Rick's head. Negan can feel his heart beat rabbit fast.

"Fucking _stop_." He says. "I'll-just _stop_."

 

 

They lay out a table for them. An altar.

Negan's shed his leather jacket and is snapping off his belt when Rick asks.

"Why are you doing this?" The man's voice is quiet. "We heard you didn't..."

"Didn't _what?_ Didn't treat people like fucking blow up sex dolls or fucking walking _fucking_ glory holes?"

The anger makes his voice tight. 

It isn't what he's going for.

He takes a moment to sort himself, closes his eyes and blows out a breath. When he opens his eyes and looks at Rick he just knows he's going to fight him on this.

"Bend over the table Rick."

There isn't really any use mincing words. There's something like harried amusement in Rick's eyes then.

"I'd rather die." 

Rick thinks Negan won't, in that case. Rick's wrong. They stare each other down and Negan can see the horror well in Rick's eyes when he realizes.

"Bend the _fuck over_ Rick."

Rick tries to run and it's a fucking mercy Jadis' men don't engage. They let him run Rick down. Let him haul him over and arch him over the table.

Rick catches him with an elbow as Negan's undoing his belt. 

Negan shoves him down harder, holds him there with a heavy palm.

He uses the belt to tie Rick's hands behind his back.

 

 

He doesn't enjoy it. More accurately, he doesn't _want_ to enjoy it.

The faltering press inside burns through his blood like fire. And it's not only that but the _noises_ Rick makes. Hurt little things, but there's stuttering exclamations too and choked off moans.

He's excruciatingly slow about it. Leans down and presses a kiss to Rick's shoulder, whispers in his ear.

"Just you and me Rick."

It doesn't drown out the sea of gazes of the silent onlookers.

Rick turns his head to lay on its side then and Negan catches the profile of his face where there are tears winding down towards the ground. He almost goes soft.

Rick jerks his hands, as if he's trying to bring them around. Negan lets them go, but Rick doesn't try and fight. Just brings them up to cover his face.

"Negan." He squeaks out on an exhale and it does strange things to Negan's insides.

"Rick." He says, and it sounds loud to his own ears. His hips push forward of their own volition. "Oh, _Rick_. Oh Fuck. I - _Rick_ \- I can't. Rick-"

It's then that he loses control, and once he starts he can't stop. He pounds in hard, tries to come quickly and only thinks _he'll never let me touch him again_ and loses it. Doesn't want to think it might be because he doesn't want it to end, wants to keep touching Rick.

Because that's unacceptable. 

And it's so good he just wants to fucking _die_.

"Rick, _Rick_ , oh fuck, sorry, sorry I'm so _sorry_ , _Rick_ you're so - _oh fuck_ Rick."

The words follow him over the edge until it feels like all he can say anymore is Rick's name.

 

 

 

Jadis looks nearly bored, takes her hand out from beneath her robe where she's been touching herself. Negan can feel red flood his vision. 

"Leave." she says. 

Negan has to told his tongue. 

He gently eases up Rick from the table. Rick still has his hands covering his face, muffled sobs escaping through the gaps of his fingers. Negan pulls Rick's underwear up, his jeans. He straightens his shirt and fastens his belt.

Rick has trouble walking, stumbles. Negan has to hold him up, guide him along. Over dead bodies and scattered trash.

They let them walk out, as if they've learnt their lesson.

It's a mistake.

 

 

Negan procures a car. Settles Rick, who's pliable and weak, into the passenger's seat.

It's inevitable that they have to stop for the night.  

Negan clears a house. He goes to collect Rick, wonders if he should deal with the hands now or inside. Rick's hands are trembling, still covering his face.

"Hey Rick," Negan says softly, crouched just inside the open passenger door. He reaches up a hand to touch Rick's wrist, gets a light grasp and pulls down slowly. Rick lets him. "That's it sweetheart."

Negan has to do the other one too.

Rick's face is red and flushed, sickly. His hands turn nervously in Negan's grasp. Rick doesn't want to look at him.

"Let's get you settled inside." Negan says and goes to stand but Rick pushes down on his hands and it's enough to still him.

"The...others you sent." Rick starts. "She- they...they just - waited for me. But they're still there and they're hurting them."

"I'll take care of it." Negan promises. Would promise anything to those wounded eyes.

Rick nods, like it's settled. The amount of faith in the gesture makes Negan twitch. 

 

 

There's only one bed and they share it. Rick sobs into the darkness and Negan can't help but pull him closer, cradle him in his arms. Negan feels like there's a knot in him, strangling him from the inside.

 

 

Negan gets close to Alexandria, and stops. Rick stares at him, considering.

"I need to get my men. You need to rest." Negan says. 

He isn't sure how any of this is going to affect their communities relations. If this will help bring Alexandria under him at all. Negan's tired of fighting. Or at least - he doesn't want to fight Rick.

"Those are our people." Rick says. "We should go."

"I have enough men." Negan responds.

"Yeah, but you could always use more."

Negan nods and Rick makes a move to get out of the car. Negan stops him.

"You want her head Rick? I can bring it back on a fucking pike if that's what you want." It's whispered lowly.  

Rick just shakes his head in the negative, settles back into the seat.

They sit there quietly for a moment.

" _Fucking_ trash people-" Negan says when the silence gets to be too much.

"Thank you." Rick cuts him off.

It's on the edge of painful to hear. It's undeserved.

"I'll see you when I get back." He says instead, and he hates the way his heart picks up when Rick nods, smiles mutely even though it doesn't touch his eyes. 

Rick reaches out then, before he goes, grasps Negan's hand and squeezes it.

It's impossible, but the knot inside him gives a little.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
